


much, much too completely

by AnythingAtAll



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnythingAtAll/pseuds/AnythingAtAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ransom keeps hollering 'come on just one more!' and Lardo is starting to give him looks. When Whiskey and Tango do leave, both looking more thrilled than not, Ransom still hasn’t kissed Holster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	much, much too completely

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this was a fill for a prompt on my tumblr @unchillnursey but it's like 2k so.... fuck it.  
> title from a streetcar named desire since i use quotes for everything.  
> (should mention there's some background nurseydex since this is me we're talking about but not enough to warrant a tag i think)

“I can’t believe this, we aren’t in seventh grade,” Dex whines from across the circle. Ransom and Holster both start clucking in sync.

“Someone’s being a chiiiiicken!” Sings Ransom. So, spin the bottle may be a little juvenile, but it’s one am and they’re all wasted. As soon as Lardo had suggested it (Ransom knows not to underestimate Lardo’s thirst) Holster had started cheering, so of course Ransom’s support was added. They’re now sitting in a circle which is probably a little too crooked, Bitty having begged off to go to sleep, but Dex wasn’t getting out of this that easily.

“Scared, Pointdexter?” Nursey laughs. Dex flushes and grabs for the bottle just to be contrary. Holster whoops loudly.

“You’re all the worst,” he grumbles as they watch it spin. When it lands on Ransom it looks like he sighs in relief.

“Yoooooo, who’s the luckiest guy in the room?” Ransom yells. Holster and Lardo egg Dex on loudly as he edges across the circle to peck Ransom on the cheek. 

“Have you never played spin the bottle, Pointdexter?” Ransom grins and pulls him in to lay one right on his puckered lips. It’s brief and completely unremarkable, but it has the whole circle cheering anyway. Dex’s face is so hot Ransom is actually a little concerned for him. He pats Dex amicably on the arm and then goes for the bottle. It spins for a while, the neck eventually coming to a stop directly between Ransom and Nursey.

“While I would love to make out with myself,” Ransom laughs and turns to wink at Nursey, who’s smirking, blinking those lazy, half lidded eyes that have people falling for him left and right. “You ready to put on a show?”

“Totally, bro.”

They make out a little excessively. It’s nice. Very _chill_. They’re both very obviously practised and while Ransom isn’t really much into Nursey, he knows the guy is attractive. It’s good, he wouldn’t mind doing it again to be honest. 

When they pull apart there’s a chorus of wolf whistles. Lardo is fanning herself heavily and everyone in the circle looks delightfully affected.

“Feast your eyes, folks!” Ransom says. “You don’t see something like that every day!”

“You had better be glad that Bitty’s not here,” Lardo grins. “Wouldn’t want to be responsible for his premature demise.” 

Ransom stops to fist-bump her on his way back to his spot, so he almost misses Nursey’s spin, and the ruckus it causes when he lands on Dex.

Holster immediately starts taking bets on whether injury is going to occur. Whiskey says he reckons someone’s tongue is going to get bitten off and Lardo agrees. Ransom doesn’t see the look in Nursey’s eyes as he realises what’s happened - no one does - and it’s quickly set aside for a very relaxed grin.

“You ready there, Dexy?”

“I fucking hate this game,” Dex mutters as Nursey crawls towards him. There’s a smattering of catcalls but they’re a little subdued. They’re _friends_ but Ransom isn’t sure this is the best idea…

Nursey kisses Dex like he’s done it before, though. Or like he’s thought about it. Ransom expects a quick peck and a hasty retreat - probably involving a lot of disgustedly wiping mouths on sleeves - but they last it out. Dex’s shoulder’s slowly lower and then all of a sudden Ransom can see him very deliberately lick into Nursey’s mouth. Holster lets out an honest to god yelp which has the two pulling apart. They watch each other for a couple of seconds before Dex stands up, says he’s going to bed, and walks out. Nursey looks like he’s about to do the same but he thinks better of it, eyes on the front door Dex slammed behind him. 

“Aaaaaaalright then,” Holster says. 

“Who goes now?” Tango chimes in. “Is the game over?”

“Fret not, young tadpole,” Lardo spins the bottle with an agile flick of her wrist and goes to kiss Whiskey quickly. 

Whiskey gives Holster a very small peck, and Holster kisses Chowder enthusiastically. Chowder kisses Nursey through giggles, Nursey gets Tango, who looks simultaneously ecstatic and scared, Tango tries not to look too excited about getting to kiss Lardo, and she looks to be at just the right level of excitement to get to kiss Ransom. 

Ransom keeps expecting his spins to land on Holster. He and Holster have certainly made out at their fair share of kegsters, on a dare or with a girl on the line. Holster is a good kisser, technically. Ransom knows he is too, he’s had a lot of feedback. There’s no shame in it, nothing apart from bros being comfortable. 

Still the game goes on and everyone is clearly getting pretty bored. Party games can only stay entertaining for so long, and Whiskey and Tango are looking like they’re about to beg off.

It feels wrong though.

Ransom keeps hollering _come on just one more!_ and Lardo is starting to give him looks. When Whiskey and Tango do leave, both looking more thrilled than not, Ransom still hasn’t kissed Holster. He knows the game has stopped, Nursey and Chowder are already getting up and talking about going upstairs to watch hockey highlights on youtube since they don’t want to pass out just yet. Lardo says she’s off and Ransom is panicking internally. This is _ridiculous._ He shouldn’t be feeling so strung out about not getting to kiss his best friend. Just because he was expecting it, was looking forward to it…

Well, shit.

Nursey, Chowder and Lardo have all gone upstairs, Holster is talking about something, his words are so loud but Ransom just can’t parse them. He realises he probably looks a little crazy, staring at the empty bottle of tequila on the floor where it lies at a 30 degree angle to his line of vision. The label is faded and half peeled away, since they’ve had it for ages, as they don’t drink much tequila, really. It’s good for body shots and not much else. Ransom’s mind flashes back vibrantly to the last time Holster did a body shot off him. Holster had been trying to impress a hot girl from the swim team. She’d watched them like she wanted to take them both right there, and they were never ones to say no. That had been the second time they’d ever gone up to the attic with a girl, but it wasn’t the last. Not by a long shot.

“Rans?”

His eyes flick up to look at Holster and he should have known, really, that Holster would be able to read him like a fucking book. He always has. His eyes shine with understanding behind those stupid glasses and Ransom feels his stomach swoop.

“Fuck it,” Holster breathes, falling forward into Ransom to kiss him.

It’s not their first time. Ransom knows the shape of Holster’s lips, the feel of his too-big hands on Ransom’s waist and that long body pressed against his. Holster kisses in such a familiar way that Ransom aches with it, aches with the shift of skin over skin and the way Holster meets him at just the right places, in just the right moments. 

Still, it’s their first time alone. Their first time with no hope of a threesome or with no arbitrary compulsion from friends. Ransom leans into it with all he has and slides his hands up under Holster’s shirt, trails his fingers through the dip in his spine, presses into the dimples above his ass. Holster lets out a long groan and all of a sudden his tongue is in Ransom’s mouth. It’s so slick, so hot, so much, and Ransom feels his head spin. His nerve endings are on fire as those _hands_ move up to cradle his face, linger on the sensitive skin of his neck.

“This is not happening here,” Holster pulls away just far enough to speak. Ransom can barely comprehend anything which isn’t how right Holster feels spread out over him right now. “I want to blow you, and I’m not doing it on this rank-ass floor.”

“Jesus fuck.”

“I mean, if that’s ok,” Holster backtracks for a moment and Ransom fucking snorts. 

“You think I’m going to turn down a blowjob right now?” He shifts a little so that Holster can definitely feel how he’s slowly hardening. 

“This isn’t just a blowjob, bro,” Holster leans in to kiss him smooth and slow, driving Ransom crazy with how he pulls away with Ransom’s lower lip between his teeth. There’s spit smeared on the skin to the left of Holster’s mouth and it shines in the low light, so perfectly dirty and arousing. Ransom swallows hard.

“I don’t want just a blowjob, Adam,” he says slowly. “But if it’s on the table, I am absolutely not complaining.”

Holster smiles and it’s something Ransom sees multiple times a day but it’s still fucking breathtaking. As is the way he hauls himself to his feet with enthusiasm and tugs Ransom up behind him. 

They don’t really stop kissing on the way to the attic. Holster stubs his toe on a step but otherwise they make it up perfectly fine. They’ve made this trip in much worse conditions, even drunk and very distracted it’s instinctual, easy. Anyone could see them but since they just made out in a communal space neither of them cares much. Ransom thinks they’ll probably find out soon anyway. He smiles against Holster’s mouth as the door to the attic slams closed.

Holster doesn’t waste time in manhandling him over to the bottom bunk, squeezing them both in. It’s tight but they’ve managed before, with an extra body too. Their kisses turn more heated as Holster starts pawing at Ransom’s jeans. When he pulls away he gives Ransom a cheeky grin before sliding down, shoving up Ransom’s tank to lick a trail up his abs. When he turns his attention to Ransom’s nipples there’s a truly embarrassing noise which will not be mentioned ever again (Holster already knows all of his sweet spots, Ransom is going to die) and Holster actually giggles. Ransom cuffs him on the head.

“I thought I was promised a blowie.”

“So impatient, Rans,” Holster shakes his head but he does shimmy back down after giving Ransom’s nipple one last tweak. 

Holster doesn’t waste time getting to Ransom’s cock and taking him into his mouth. He seems determined to suck him to full hardness and it takes an embarrassingly short time. He flutters his tongue and pays attention to the head like a fucking expert (Ransom knows he’s slept with other dudes, but Holster doesn’t kiss and tell with guys like he does with girls) and when he reaches around to fondle Ransom’s balls he earns a long, drawn out groan. 

“You motherfucker,” Ransom is panting and his back arches off the bed as Holster works away. “I should never have told you - Jesus fuck are you trying to kill me?”

He can see Holster grin around his cock. There’s spit everywhere and the sight of bright red lips stretched over him, eyes closed and hair wrecked, is way too much. Ransom closes his eyes and reaches down, sliding his hands into that blonde mess. Holster moans and Ransom is trying to keep himself from fucking up into him, but it’s possibly the most difficult thing he’s ever had to do in his life. The hand that isn’t at Ransom’s balls moves up to grip his hip and the fact that that’s all it takes to hold Ransom down… is probably the hottest thing Ransom can imagine right now. He’s shouting at Holster in warning and doesn’t doubt that the whole Haus can hear them. When he does come, he comes thinking about Holster pinning him with his weight, thinking about Holster surrounding him. He comes really fucking hard and Holster swallows like a lovestruck idiot.

When Ransom recovers Holster has moved up to suck marks into the dark skin of his neck. Ransom will probably have to kill him for any hickeys he has in the morning but for now he’s more concerned with the way Holster is rutting against his thigh. He’s not about to try a blowjob after whatever the fuck that was but he’s confident enough to reach down and get Holster’s jeans open, get his hand on that cock.

They kiss while he rubs Holster off, though it’s really more Ransom licking the lingering taste of himself out of Holster’s mouth while Holster pants and whines through it. He comes pretty quickly but Ransom has approximately zero desire to chirp him for it. He cleans them off with a tissue from the desk and then melts into Holster. They’re both still wearing shirts and pants, though they’re hardly decent with their junk hanging out and Ransom’s tank is up to his armpits. They undress slowly and lazily while they kiss, until there’s just miles of skin to skin contact and Ransom feels something inside him settle perfectly.

“Cheers for the blowie, dude,” he chuckles. 

“Thanks for getting me off bro,” Holster laughs back. 

“Same time again tomorrow?”

“If we’re not hungover,” Holster says. “Morning sex is definitely a go.”

“Nice,” Ransom sighs and settles with his head on Holster’s chest, arm relaxed over his abdomen and a smile on his face. “G’night Holster.”

“Night, Ransom.”


End file.
